Hot & Ready
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Bella orders, Emmett delivers... They both enjoy more than just pizza. Drabble-fic, short and sweet. PWP, basically...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never written a drabble before, but I had this ridiculous idea in my head about a pizza delivery boy, and well, this is what popped out. It's already all written and ready to post, so it won't take forever, I promise! I'd love to know what you think. ;-)**

**Thanks to emmettsmate for betaing, and to EmmaleeWrites05 for prereading. Love you both!**

**Disclaimer: But of course, I don't make money off of this. I only own really silly things.**

**BPOV**

I am having a massive craving for a huge cheesy pizza. It can't be helped. I've been cramming for finals for hours, and only now am I realizing my stomach is grumbling. So I dial up my favorite place, Humble Pie.

"We'll be there in twenty," the guy on the other side says, and I swear, there's sex in his voice. His voice is also incredibly familiar.

As I wait, I change into something more comfortable. I've been in jeans and a cardigan all day, coming straight from class to studying in my room, and didn't even change. I have to make Dean's List this semester, I just have to.

The doorbell rings, and I practically run to the door, ripping it open.

There stands the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Emmett," I say, blushing because God, he's looking damn fine. Even if he's my pizza delivery boy.

"Hey Bella," he grins, and I want to swoon. Dimples. All I can see are the dimples.

**EmPOV**

Where in the fuck did she get shorts that tiny? I feel myself start to harden just looking at them. They're barely covering her ass as she turns to get her purse. And that tank top... Good Lord, is she even wearing a bra? Instinct tells me to follow her, to bend her over the couch and just plain take her. But the fact that I'm on the clock stops me.

That and the fact that she's not mine. Yet.

See I've wanted Bella for months, ever since we met in our computer science class. She's smart, funny, and sexy as hell. I've been biding my time, trying not to seem too cocky with her. See when I ask her out, she's going to say yes. I already know this.

And yet.

It's so tempting.

She's hot as fuck and my dick is aching for her.

"Bella, what are you doing later tonight?" I ask.

**A/N II: Want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to mention, there's 20 chapters exactly to this, and most are pretty short... I'm blown away by the response already, just a few hundred words and so many favorites and reviews! Thanks all. :-) You're awesome. **

**Thanks to emmettsmate and EmmaleeWrites05!**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. Therefore I don't own.**

**BPOV**

I turn around, wallet in hand, as he asks me the question. "What?" Did I hear him right?

"I was wondering if you wanted to study together later," he says, nodding to my books. Oh. I was hoping he was asking me out. If I'm honest, I've been crushing on him since I met him, but I'm too shy to ask a guy out. Besides that, he's a freaking god, and he wouldn't date someone like me. He'd go for blonde models or something like that. The kind of girl I could never be.

"Well I need to work on the last paper," I say. "If you want to come over later, now that you know where I live..."

His smile is devastating. "I'll bring the Red Bulls."

**EmPOV**

_This is perfect. Tonight is going to be the night._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One more for the night! I'll be posting tomorrow, don't you worry! ;-) Thanks so much for your awesome response. :-) P.S. I know they're short, it's drabble! They're all going to be quick. Thanks as well to emmettsmate and EmmaleeWrites05.**

**Disclaimer: Not SM. **

**BPOV**

_I really wish he weren't coming over for studying. The way he looks at me... my panties are drenched just thinking about it. His smile. Those biceps. Fuck, I'm in so much trouble._

**EmPOV**

I get off work at seven, and knock on her door by seven fifteen. She answers the door, and she's still in those damn shorts. My dick twitches just seeing her. "Hey Bella," I say, swinging my bag of books in with me. A prop, if you will.

Cuz I sure as hell don't planning on doing much studying.

She's got the pizza box open, and it's mostly empty except for a full slice and bits of crust. Next to it is a pile of books and paperwork. Her laptop is open on the couch. Damn. She really must be serious about this studying thing.

I can make her change her plans... I think.

When I look at her, I find her staring at me. Eye-fucking more like. She's not as subtle as she likes to think she is, her emotions are right there, plain as day on her face.

_Is horny an emotion?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Blown away by all the reviews and favorites, thank you guys! I just want to clarify: THIS IS DRABBLE. All the chapters are SHORT. I will not be adding to them, it's already written and done. So please stop telling me the chapters are short. I know. You're silly. Thanks to my girls as usual!**

**BPOV**

Fuck, he's caught me staring. I look down at the floor, and say the only thing that comes to mind.

"You forgot the Red Bulls."

"Oh, shit, you're right. Sorry. Want me to go get some?"

"No, that's fine," I say, going to sit on the couch. "So how far along are you on the paper?"

"Uh, I have a few pages done," he said, sitting beside me. He's close. Close enough to smell his aftershave. I don't know anything about aftershave, but whatever he's wearing makes my stomach flutter. I look up, and he's looking back. His eyes are _so_ blue.

**EmPOV**

She swallows slowly, and I know I have her. And what's worse, or better, depending on how I look at it, is she has me. Totally and completely. Until I met her, I never thought about having a girlfriend. But with Bella, I know I wouldn't just be fucking her. It would be more. And it's the first time in my life that it doesn't terrify me.

"Bella, I have a confession to make," I finally say. We've been staring at each other for what feels like forever now. "I didn't come over to study."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispers, and then she's launching herself at me.

**A/N II: I'm going to post a couple more before I leave for work today. Let me know whatcha think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

_This is so unlike me... he's so fucking hot... my heart is racing, just the way he's looking at me, like he's going to devour me... God his lips are soft. Even if this makes me a slut, I don't care. I want him. I want this._

**EmPOV**

Her hands are everywhere, my hands are everywhere, it's all a blur. And when she kisses me, I lose my mind. She's grinding over me, my hands are gripping her hips to keep her going. Encouraging this, because it's every wetdream come true with her. She's so tiny, and that dark hair of hers is a curtain around us, and suddenly there's too many clothes in the way.

"I've never done anything like this before," she gasps as she pulls away. Her shirt is coming up over her head, and no, she doesn't have a bra on. Just fan-fucking-tastic tits and the smoothest damn skin ever.

"You're so sexy," I moan into her nipple as I suck it into my mouth. She gasps, and grinds harder down over me. My cock is about to burst out of my pants. I doubt I've been this hard in my entire life.

Did I bring a condom?

**A/N: I'll post at least 2 more before I leave for work today, that work for you? :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I have never felt this out of control before. It's like a switch has been turned on inside of me, and I can't get enough of him. His mouth feels like a damn miracle. My panties are beyond destroyed, and I can't wait to get them off. Because I need to feel him inside of me.

Like yesterday.

** EmPOV**

My wallet. It's under my ass, in my back pocket.

"Bella, bedroom?" I ask. Kill two birds with one stone, is what I'm thinking.

She pauses, my head between her palms as she kisses me hungrily. I can tell she's trying to come to grips with the fact that I've been here less than twenty minutes and she's already topless. But I know she wants this as much as I do.

She rises slowly, and takes my hand. She can see how much I want her, and her eyes lock on it. I swear she licks her lips, and my ego is sufficiently stroked. She can stroke other parts of me later. "Come with me," she purrs.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Any and all doubts I might have been having fly out the window when I see him sitting there, all hard and hair mussed from my hands, and lips red from the way I've nipping at them. I've never been more turned on in my life. I've also never been more happy that my roommate like, never ever shows her face around here. She's always at her boyfriend's place. Which means we don't have to worry about being quiet.

Because the way his pants are tented, I can tell I'm going to be screamingly loudly.

**EmPOV**

Her room is shockingly messy. For how put together she is in person, her floor is covered with clothes and papers and crap. But I don't think about that, I just focus on her bed, and the fact that she's crawling onto it now. And kneeling. Topless. Waiting for me.

"Emmett, I hope you have protection," she says in the deepest, sexiest tone I've ever heard from her.

I fumble with my wallet, sighing in relief when I find a foil package there. Not that I'm a manwhore. I just like to be prepared.

For moments like this, when the most irresistible woman I've ever met is waiting for me and I'm hard as a rock.

Fuck yeah.

**A/N: I'll post more tomorrow! I don't have a time-frame of when, just that it'll happen. Depends on when I get off work. Thanks SO much for all the reviews! You guys rock. :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! This is EmmaleeWrites05 posting, not HopelessRomantic79. She is snowed in without power right about now and asked (more like begged, haha) me to post this little chapter for everyone. So, make sure you send her lots of love so she has something to look forward to when the power comes back on :)**

**BPOV**

He holds up the condom, and I grin. "Thank God."

Then suddenly he's knocking me backwards until I'm flat on my back, and he's between my legs, and all I want is to feel his skin against mine. My hands fly up to his shoulders, gripping at his t-shirt to pull it off. _Naked, naked, I want him to be naked!_

**EmPOV**

_Damn, she's eager. But who am I fucking kidding, I'm eager too. I want her out of these goddamn shorts. The shorts that were created just to torture me._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy cow, have I ever mentioned how much I hate snow? No? Well, I do. I live at the coast, and we are not accustomed to such things! Thanks so much to EmmaleeWrites05 for posting for me last night, and tonight I can thank the Lake Oswego Public Library, because I came to visit my sister in the Portland area to get away from all the snow! I still don't have internet/electricity at home, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again... so I'm going to post three chapters for you tonight for being SO AMAZING. :-D Love you all. :-)**

**BPOV**

He's shirtless, and I'm shirtless, and now we go for the bottoms. I'm not good at working his belt, but he's effortless at taking off my shorts and thong. Yes, thong. When he invited himself over, I got hopeful. And it paid off.

And then his fingers are there. My toes curl involuntarily when he finds my clit. "Shit, you're so wet," he hisses. He plunges his fingers inside me, and I cry out, bucking hard.

"For you," I moan, and I know I should be embarrassed, but I'm not, and he doesn't stop, and pretty soon I feel my pussy start to clench. "Emmmmm..."

He grins down at me as I cum hard.

**EmPOV**

She calls my name when she cums. My name. She's fucking hot when falls apart. My dick is hard as a rock. I needed her to cum first because I know I'm not going to last long when I'm finally inside of her.

I pull my fingers out of her slick pussy and taste them. She tastes amazing. So amazing, I gotta get it from the source. I move down her body, and before she can even realize what I'm doing, my tongue is deep inside her.

"Fuuuuuck!" she screams, and bucks up hard. It almost hurts, because she slams her thighs around my head and pushes her body down so I can slide deeper inside. But God, she tastes so good I can't fucking care about that. I care about eating her out.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop..._

"Emmett, I need your cock. NOW!"

**EmPOV**

I pull the condom wrapper open with my teeth, and sit back so I can put it on.

"Wait," she purrs, just before I get it to the tip. "I want to put it on for you."

_God, that's fucking sexy._


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I've never been with a guy who was so big before. He's got several inches on the last guy I was with (Edward who?) and the girth... Unf. I pump him in my hand slowly, and his eyes start to roll up into his head. Oh yeah, well wait until he feels my mouth...

**EmPOV**

She looks at me as she slides her lips around the head of my cock. She moans. She pumps me slowly at the same time.

I about blow my load.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

He has me back on my back before I can even take him deeper. He'll love it when he finds out I don't have a gag reflex... But for now, he's kissing me, and I can taste myself on his lips, and it's a fucking turn-on. No one's ever done that for me before. I may beg for it daily now. But only if it's Emmett.

**EmPOV**

Before I can lose my mind and sink into her immediately, I sit back so I can put on the condom. Now, gotta be in her NOW.

**A/N: More up as soon as I can, I promise! ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Let there be light! Will post a few chapters today, but more spaced out than yesterday. :-) Love you guys, I can't believe the response to this fic, it makes me happy. :-) **

**BPOV**

He stretches me and it feels so good I whimper. And wrap my legs around his waist so that he goes in as deep as possible. We both still when his hips meet mine. This is insane.

**EmPOV**

She's heaven. Absolute fucking heaven. I never want another pussy, for the rest of my life. I'm done. This is it. She is it.

But I'm too far gone to stay still for long. And she pulses around me, I can tell she needs it too. So I start thrusting like a maniac, and we both cry out.

I look down and see where we're connected, and I almost lose it then. I'm inside Bella. What I've wanted for months. And I already know, this one time will never be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

He's circling my clit, and I'm cumming again. He's made me cum twice and I know he's nowhere near done. Which is good, because he's ruined me for any other cock.

Suddenly he's pulling out and I'm glaring at him, because I need his dick!

"I want you to ride me, baby," he says, and even though I'm all sorts of flustered and achy, my heart still gives a lurch when he calls me baby.

** EmPOV**

I lay on my back, and she's kneeling across my legs now. And I expect her to straddle me and sink down, but first my baby girl has to do the one thing I've only ever seen in porn. She deep throats me. And fingers herself. And I've died and gone to heaven because this cannot be real.

And yet, when she finally does sit on my dick again, and rolls her hips like she fucking treasures it I know it's real.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

He's all I want... Jesus Christ I can't stop. He's turned me into some porno-goddess. I ride him and ride him and ride him, and I think I cum again, and all I want is to keep going.

Would it be bad if I asked him to slap my ass and take me hard from behind?

**EmPOV**

"You want me to what?"

**A/N: It would be mean if I just left it there, huh? ;-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"Did I say that out loud?"

**EmPOV**

I don't know how much longer I can last. She's so fucking sexy, and even with the condom on she's making me feel things I've never felt before. It's like we were made to do this. But she wants me to fuck her from behind, and I'm not complaining.

She gets off me, and I love that I've made her legs shaky. She bends over her desk, over all the cluttered paper and crap she's left there, and I about lose it. She's all soaked and swollen and so ready for me.

Karma, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you.

**A/N: Who else is super jealous of Bella right now? Ugh! **


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

When he positions himself behind me, my heart pounds even harder than before. Is this really me? I'm Bella, meek and shy. And he's Emmett, sexy as fuck and totally out of my reach. But he's deep inside me again, and all doubts fly out of my head again, because all I want is for this to keep happening. I'm making sounds I've never made before in my life, and he's pounding into me like we're wild animals.

"Take me!" I'm screaming, and he's taking me hard and fast.

YES. Just like that...

** EmPOV**

_So close, so close, so fucking close..._


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

_I think my knees are going to give out soon..._

**EmPOV**

_About to lose it..._

**BPOV**

_I think I'm going to cum for the billionth time..._

**EmPOV**

_And I'm spent._

**BPOV**

_I may pass out from the pleasure._

**EmPOV**

_Bed... now..._


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

We're quiet for a long while, but it's not awkward. It's not like I've just screwed a stranger, he's been a friend for awhile. We've studied together, hung out together, even went drinking together once. I'd hoped he'd hit on me then, but he hadn't, so I thought he wasn't interested.

Apparently I was wrong.

**EmPOV**

You'd think I'd feel weird after having the best, most intense, most mind-blowing sex ever with a friend. But no.

I feel insanely good.

This is exactly what I'd hoped for. And more. And I hoped there'd be more.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the last chapter... Thanks for coming along this little journey with me! I'm toying with the idea of writing another full Em/B fic, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has read and reviewed! Your response was above and beyond any of my expectations for this little guy. Thank you. :-) And thanks of course to emmettsmate and EmmaleeWrites05 because well, they rock. But we already knew this. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I made zero dollars and zero cents off of this.**

**BPOV**

He kisses me softly. "I'd like it if we could go out sometime."

I almost giggle, because we've gotten this kind of backwards. "I'd love to," I tell him, and he beams at me.

**EmPOV**

She's mine._ Told ya._


End file.
